


Sunshine's Touch

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has the healing touch.





	Sunshine's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It had been threatening rain all day and Brian was in no mood to be trifled with. He sat in his office wading through the files on his desk and looking over Kinnetik’s quarterly review. His right hand was discreetly hidden under the desk rubbing his knee. It hurt like a mother fucker. Christ he really was getting old. He massaged the joint trying to find some relief. It felt like he was being hit repeatedly with a sledge hammer. No doubt the cause was from all the soccer he played in his youth.

Cynthia strode in with a file. “Here’s the Johnson file you wanted.”

Brian nodded absently, he gestured to a spot on his desk. “Leave it.” 

She took in his appearance, he was devastatingly handsome as always but she could tell he was tired. She could see the tension in his face and posture. She could tell he was in pain, he couldn’t fool her. Cynthia noticed how he favored his right knee, massaging it when he thought no one was looking. She’d seen him slightly limp out to the outer offices to berate the staff. 

Brian looked up noticing she was still standing there and sighed “was there something you wanted?” 

“Why don’t you knock off early boss, get some rest. I’ll stay late for a change.”

Brian opened his mouth to protest but shut it again. Thoughts of going home early and crawling into bed were just too tempting. Justin would be home by now. Thoughts of his boy sealed the deal. “Fine get Ted to help you, he doesn’t have a love life either.” He smirked as she scowled at him. He packed up his briefcase and she handed him his coat. They exchanged one last parting shot before he left. She noticed he walked just a bit slower than normal. She wasn’t worried though; Justin would take good care of him. He was in good hands.

^^^^  
Brian slightly groaned as he put weight on his knee when he tugged the loft door open. Justin looked up from his spot on the floor pillows where he had been finishing up an assignment. A smile graced his face.

“Hey, your home early.”

Brian set his briefcase down on the island. “Yeah I guess Cynthia was feeling altruistic, she kicked me out of the office.

Justin studied Brian more carefully. If Cynthia sent him home early there was a good reason for it. Brian shed his suit jacket and tie. Justin set his sketch pad aside and went to kiss his partner hello. Brian leaned into Justin’s touch and let out a breathy sigh.

“Go change and I’ll start dinner.”

Justin nearly dropped one of Brian’s good pots when he heard a rather unmanly yelp of pain. Brian only made it half way across the living room when the pain in his knee intensified. He moaned a little under his breath. Justin came up beside Brian.

“Alright what the fuck is going on and don’t tell me it’s nothing.”

Brian bit his lip. “If you must know my knee has been hurting like a mother fucker all day.” He practically groaned the last part out. Justin slung his arm around Brian’s slim waist. Brian halted when he came to the bedroom stairs and glared at them as if they were personally responsible.

“Come on big guy, I can’t carry you.”

Brian bit his lip and with Justin’s help made it up the three steps. He fell across his bed fully clothed. He didn’t care he wasn’t going to move. Justin gently picked up Brian’s long legs and carefully swung them onto the bed. He set about carefully undressing his lover. It reminded him of all the times he helped Brian undress when he was going for his treatments. He carefully dressed Brian in a warn t shirt and soft sweats. He kissed Brian’s lips then went out to start dinner.

Forty five minutes later he was dishing up broiled chicken and steamed vegetables. He glanced up at the bedroom and wished there was an easier way. There was no way Brian would eat on his five hundred thread count sheets though. Justin went up to the bedroom. Brian looked so peaceful he hated to wake him. Justin gently touched his shoulder.

“Bri dinner’s ready, are you awake?”

“I’m awake I was just resting. It smells good.”

“It tastes even better.”

“That’s always a given.” Brian smiled up at Justin.

Justin kept his arm around Brian’s shoulder and tried to relieve him of some of the weight he had to place on his knee. Brian sighed when he made it to a dining room chair. Justin sat down opposite of him. He spread his legs a little. “Put your foot up on the chair, it’ll feel better.”

Brian extended his leg under the table and put his foot between Justin’s legs in the spot he had made for him. He devilishly pressed his bare foot against Justin’s groin and flexed his toes. Justin groaned as he felt his dick swell. His dick was starting to press rather painfully against his zipper. 

“Don’t start anything you don’t intend to finish.”

Brian gave him his best little boy smile. 

“You are so evil” Justin laughed.

“I’m sweet” Brian flirted.

“That too” Justin conceded. As always Justin waited for Brian to take the first bite.

“Orgasmic” Brian declared as he ate the juicy chicken. 

Justin blushed and he began to eat his dinner. He had to admit it did turn out really well. While Justin ate he absently petted and rubbed Brian’s ankle. He could never resist an opportunity to touch Brian. “So how is business?”

“Kinnetik is doing really well, if we keep it up we’ll have a record year.”

“That’s great, I’m so glad it’s working out for you, owning your own business and all.” 

“Yeah but I hear the boss is a real bastard” Brian said with a leer.

Justin chuckled “you know I think I’ve heard that rumor too. I think it was Ted who started it.”

“Well that’s it he’s fired” Brian said with mock seriousness.

“Oh you know you like Ted.”

“Just don’t spread it around. So how is school?”

“Pretty good.”

“Speaking of art I could really use something for my office hint, hint.”

Justin laughed “you know you can have any of my paintings or sketches. Although if you want something special I’m sure I can be persuaded. Hmm I’m not sure you can afford the price.”

Brian arched a brow.

“I get to top you for ever piece you want. That’s the price take it or leave it.”

Brian sighed dramatically. “I remember the days when you got giddy selling a sketch for a hundred dollars.” 

“Well I know my worth and you taught me well.”

“To well.” 

Justin cleared the table and piled the dishes in the dishwasher. Justin came up behind Brian and put his hand on his shoulder. “Come on big guy, I’ll rub all your tender spots and maybe some not so tender spots.”

Brian smiled leave it to Justin to know how to make him feel good. Arms around each other they slowly made their way up to the bedroom. Brian let out a sigh as he stretched out on the bed. Justin made a detour to the bathroom to get Brian’s vanilla and almond scented oil. He sat at the foot of the bed and like a magician yanking a table cloth from a dish laden table Brian’s sweats were removed with a quick yank. Brian tugged his shirt off and let it fall to the floor by the bed. He lay naked and at his partners mercy. Justin pored a fare amount of oil into his cupped hand then warmed it. He started with Brian’s long elegant feet. He smiled when he saw Brian’s coral lips part on a sigh. He loved that he could make Brian feel good. Justin massaged Brian’s feet tweaked his toes and caressed his ankles. Brian’s eyes were closed but Justin could tell he enjoyed everything he was doing. He applied more oil and kneaded Brian’s calves.

Justin inched his way slowly up Brian’s body. He took special care with the knee that pained Brian. He gently massaged the ache away, Brian was feeling no pain. Little sighs of pleasure escaped his lips. Justin warmed more oil then began his ministrations on Brian’s inner thighs. Justin smiled sweetly as he knew he was being watched through lowered lids. Justin’s strong but delicate hands traveled from knee to groin and back again till Brian was nearly panting. By the time Justin got done Brian was hard and just starting to leak. Justin looked at the pearly dew and absently licked his lips.

“Looks like your cock could do with a massage too.”

Brian smiled “then you better get to it.”

“Mmm yes sir.”

Justin lay across the bed mindful of Brian’s knee. His little pink tongue lapped at the tip. It reminded Brian of a kitten lapping up cream. Justin licked all around the head like he was licking a cherry lolly pop. Brian’s hand found its way to Justin’s golden locks. He loved to run his hands through the silken tresses. He was especially glad that Justin was growing out his hair again. Brian hissed as Justin’s talented tongue found the underside of his dick. He wanted to buck his hips but Justin wouldn’t let him for fear of jostling his knee. He took all of Brian into his mouth, down to the root. Brian’s fluff tickled his nose. He massaged Brian’s cock with his throat and lips. Brian’s moans were music to his ears. His hand found its way between Brian’s legs and fondled his full balls. He caressed, tugged and squeezed. He loved to play with Brian’s balls.

When Brian was on the verge of cuming he killed that thought with a well placed press of his nimble fingers. He wanted Brian to need it so bad he would call his name. Again Justin worked him up into a frenzy. The sharp tugs to his hair were making him horney. Brian’s slit was gaping open. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to the tip and let his tongue delve into the slit.

“Jussstin!”

When Brian came it was like time stopped and everything went in slow motion. His balls taunt and heavy inched their way up. His cum was like molten lava inside him. He felt his cum surge up his shaft, felt the shear heat of it at his gaping slit. Then it was pouring out of him and down Justin’s throat. He watched in fascination as Justin’s Adam’s apple bobbed with every swallow trying to keep up with the flow. Justin lapped it all up and went searching for more. He wouldn’t be satisfied till he was sure there was no more to be had.

Brian sighed with pleasure “Mmm that was aaaamazing. I think you surpassed the master on that one.”

“When it comes to cock sucking I’m very diligent and thorough.”

Brian saw that Justin’s cargo’s were tented and wanted to return the favor but Justin pushed him back in place. 

“That was just for you big guy. Besides I’m so close it wouldn’t take much to get me off.”

He wiggled out of his cargos and began fisting his cock. Not one to be excluded from the fun Brian placed his hand on top of Justin’s and four strokes later Justin was cuming with a shout. Brian cupped his hand over the tip, Justin’s cream filled his palm. He lapped it up as if it were the finest exotic delicacy. Justin curled up next to his lover resting his head on Brian’s strong chest and was fast asleep in minutes. Brian tugged the duvet over them. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Justin did an excellent job of relaxing him. The room smelled of vanilla and blonde boy. The aroma was quite soothing to the senses.


End file.
